Punks
by Safety Bob
Summary: A group of boys on Spring Break think it would be a hilarious joke if they spike the food on the Pacific Princess. Their reckless actions bring danger for everyone on board
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hi, this is my first Love Boat story. I so love that show. I would really appreciate it if you could leave a comment. If not thanks anyway for reading. I hope you like the story.

Chapter 1

Zack could not hold back the laughter. This was going to be insane. Josh watched the large back of the chef to make sure he would not turn around and catch them. He was busy wrestling with a large ball of dough over on a flour strewn table in the corner of the kitchen. All was good. Zack poured a generous amount of the powder into the stew. This was just going to be so much fun. He didn't even know what was in the powder, the guy at the nightclub said it would get him and his friends so high they wouldn't be coming down for a week. Zack nodded to Josh and they sneaked backwards out of the kitchen.

The pair took off down the narrow corridor laughing hard at their funny joke. Vicky watched curiously as they passed. Maybe it takes one to know one, but Vicky definitely felt that those two were up to something. She shrugged as she went on her way. Then again it was a cruise ship, people are supposed to have fun. Not head back to their bedroom to do reems of homework. The 12-year-old heaved a sigh as she headed into the quarters she shared with her father. Merrill Stubing was sitting behind his desk going through and checking storm warning reports he had just received.

Vicky stopped by his desk as she passed. "Dad, when we get back to America can I go see Abba?"

"Go see who?"

"Abba, they're a group, they sing. They're playing at the local theatre next Friday night."

"You mean like a concert, I don't know Vicky, they can be rough. See if Julie will go with you and then I'll consider it."

"Will you pay for Julie's ticket, technically it is a babysitting job."

"I'll pay for ticket, taxi and burger bar if she'll take you. Tell her that."

That brought a gleaming smile to Vicky's face.

"Thank you, dad."

"Don't hug me yet, Julie might not be available to take you. She does have a life of her own too."

"Julie will take me; I know she will. Julie is very nice."

Merrill looked up from his work. "Vicky, after dinner I want you to head straight back to our cabin. It's going to get rough tonight and I don't want you to be seasick."

Vicky frowned, "how rough, is that a storm warning?" she put a hand to the papers on his desk.

"It's nothing to worry about, we'll just steer the ship out of it. But it may get a bit choppy so I don't want you out on deck."

"Yes sir."

Before she headed into her room something occurred to Vicky.

"Dad, if Julie won't take me can I ask Gopher?"

"No, you ask Gopher and I'd have to find someone to look after him."

He looked up and they exchanged a smile as Vicky headed into her room.

~o~

Zack and Josh went and took their places on deck beside their friends Mark and Jason. They were still laughing.

Jason shook his head, "You didn't do it, no way."

"He did," Josh nodded. "I couldn't believe it; the crazy son of a bitch has just spiked everyone's dinner."

"Well everyone who has the lamb stew anyway."

They all laughed.

"This is gonna be the best spring break ever," Jason grinned.

"Yeah tomorrow I'm gonna sneak in and spike another dish. You know what they say, share the drugs, share the love."

~o~

By the time dinner was served plates and cutlery were beginning to rattle as the ship's crew did their best to skirt around some very stormy seas.

As Vicky sat alone on her side of the table, she looked around her.

"Where's Gopher and Doc?" she asked.

"They're up on deck, eat your stew Vicky," Merrill said with a slight edge to his voice.

"They have to work Vicky. They'll be getting their dinner later." Julie gave her a reassuring smile.

Vicky nodded and turned her attention to the bowl of stew in front of her.

Merrill and Julie exchanged glances as something could be heard crashing to the floor in the kitchen nearby.

As soon as he was finished his meal the captain threw down his napkin and got up.

"Vicky remember, go straight to your room," He told her.

"Yes Sir."

He straightened his uniform and walked slowly towards the exit trying to covey an air of calm for the other passengers.

Outside the driving rain lashed at his face as he made his way towards Gopher.

"How are we doing?" He yelled over the storm.

"Everything is nearly tied down; we should be ok. I've checked with navigation. We should be half a day off course but we are missing the worst of this storm so it's all good."

Stubing looked down at him, despite the wax jacket he was wearing over his uniform Gopher was wet through.

"You should close that jacket Gopher, you're soaked."

He shook his head. "I'm too warm, we had to stack and tie down all the deckchairs and the piano in the main ballroom had to be secured to the wall. They keep coming out here to look at the storm. Jesus, what's wrong with these people. It's bad enough our staff throwing up over the side without passengers skidding around out here too."

Stubing patted his shoulder.

"I'll ask Julie to keep them busy inside Gopher. I have to head to the bridge first and check our new route. Be careful out here. It's getting slippy as hell."

Gopher watched as the Captain stepped carefully up the iron steps towards the bridge of the ship.

He then turned to see a young cadet trying to carry a stack of deckchairs on his back.

"No, slide them in towards the wall. You'll do your back in that way," he yelled out as he went over to help him.

Vicky could not stop laughing, she couldn't think what was so hilarious but herself and Julie were just having the best time.

"Oh. come on, let's go out on deck. I want to see the storm," She said, banging her hands on the table in front of her.

"Well alright then," Julie grinned as she staggered to her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Somehow, Vicky and Julie lost each other in the crowd exiting the dining room. Vicky didn't mind, she headed up the narrow steps alone and went out on deck. Rain lashed her face and she could feel the boat sway and turn as if she were on a roller coaster. She stood with feet apart and tried to stay on balance as the ship swayed violently to the left. She felt so strange and wonderful. She felt as if she wanted to jump in that vast ocean and just swim forever. She headed toward the rail and looked out over the dark lonely sea. She smiled down at the massive waves pummelling against the ship.

Suddenly she felt someone catch hold of her. She looked up and gave him a haughty look.

"Let go Gopher, I was only looking at the waves."

"Vicky, go back inside now."

She frowned up at him, she didn't like to be told what to do.

When she didn't immediately respond Gopher threw her over his back and made his way slowly towards the door. She looked back at him in shock as he put her on her feet and opened the door.

"No go inside or there'll be trouble."

With another pouty frown she slowly went in.

Gopher shook his wet head and looked on in desperation as other passengers began making their way out on deck.

"Please, you need to go back in. It's not safe out here." He told them.

"We're on holiday, this is a cruise ship."

One lady draped a thin arm around his shoulder and danced a circle around him. He took her arm down from his neck and gently sent her in the direction of the double doors.

"Hay, don't touch my wife." A large man staggered over and took hold of Gopher by his jacket.

"Please, go back inside now," Captain Stubing got between the man and Gopher and something in his tone had the man backing off.

"This is supposed to be a pleasure cruise, what the hell."

The man staggered away towards the double doors, cursing under his breath as he went.

"Thank you, Sir," Gopher turned to him.

"Never mind that, Gopher I need you on the bridge."

"But Sir, these people," Gopher gestured towards the passengers staggering out on deck.

"They'll have to wait Gopher; the cadets can take care of them." With that Captain Stubing steered Gopher towards the steps and they both went up to the bridge.

Gopher hesitated at the door; his mouth fell open. The chief navigator was slumped in a corner unconscious. Smoke was billowing out from several control panels.

"Holy smoke what happened in here?" Gopher asked.

"I came up here to find our new Chief Navigator and our assistant Navigator involved in a fist fight. They were killing each other. I tried to get between them. Ron there was knocked out cold and Marcus ran off when he saw me. I don't know what's going on. They smashed up half the panels in here." Stubing raised his hands in disbelief at the smouldering mess.

"We can't now gage where we are going. We could be sailing right into the eye of the storm."

"Sir, why don't you go find Doc and get him up here, I'll keep the ship steady,"

"Thanks Gopher, I won't be able to call him from here, they managed to smash the intercom." Stubing shook his head. "Has this whole ship gone mad?"

Gopher watched him head out and close the door after him. The Purser took in a ragged breath and examined the controls in front of him. He had very basic bridge training and hardly remembered the instruction days. It was a long time ago. His job was more about handling money and assigning duties. All he could do was keep the ship on its present course and hope that Ron would come around enough to help him.

~o~

This was too funny, everything was funny. She wanted to share it. As she staggered along the corridor, she met with other people who were just as goofed up as she was and enjoying every minute of it. She laughed with the wives and kissed their husbands on her long winding journey towards the doctor's office.

Adam was inundated with people feeling seasick and needing stomach medication. He didn't need to examine them anymore. Most of them just came in and threw up in the sink.

Julie stumbled in just as he put a reassuring hand to the shoulder of one very pale young woman.

"You just go to bed and try and sleep it off. The sailing will be a whole lot calmer in the morning," He told her.

Once she had left with her medication, he noticed Julie as she closed the door after her.

"Not you too," he said as he went in to fetch more medication. He came out with a bottle for her.

"That's not what I want," Julie grinned, slurring her words slightly.

Adam frowned as she walked slowly towards him and wrapped arms about his neck.

"Are you off duty?" he asked, putting her at arm's length and giving her a quizzical look.

She thought on this a minute "I don't know."

They both listened to the loud knock at the door.

"Adam are you there?" Stubing called out.

"Oh great, now he can come in and join…."

Adam put a hand over her mouth and quickly led her into his office.

"Shh, Julie. Stay here and sleep it off. Hopefully with all that's going on you won't be missed. Stay here."

He took a firm hold and stirred her to the tiny bed in his office.

"Now sleep there. I'll be back later."

Despite her annoyance Julie did lay down and was asleep within minutes.

Adam took up his bag, grabbed his coat from behind the door and headed out to talk to Merrill.

"Adam, is everything alright?"

"Fine Merrill," Adam quickly closed the door after him and led the captain into a walk down the corridor. "We got a lot of people seasick, that's to be expected of course."

~o~

As they headed out on deck Adam stopped and looked around him. Merrill tried to urge him on but Adam was perplexed at the amount of passengers out on deck fighting with staff. He ran forward as one particularly enraged man was about to break a chair over another's back. Adam took the chair from his hands and pushed him backwards. The man landed on his behind and stared up at the doctor with pin shot eyes.

"Thanks Doc," Isaac got back on his feet. "I was only trying to break up a fight."

"Isaac, what's going on here?" Adam asked.

"I don't know Doc, it's like they have lost all sense. They are all just out here swaying around. They don't even care if they go over. We've been spending all our time keeping them away from the railings."

A loud crash above their heads made them all nearly jump out of their skins. They watched in horror as a mast was struck by lightning. It came down and crashed into the windows on the deck just above.

"It's hit the bridge," Isaac called out. "All communication equipment will be smashed."

"I fear more than that is at stake Isaac," Stubing muttered as he headed quickly for the metal steps.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

It took three of them to prize open the door as debris from the mast had landed behind it. Once they had a gap big enough to squeeze through Doc went in first. Ron was back on his feet and trying to stagger towards the console.

Look after him." Doc called to the others as he went to help Gopher.

Gopher was on the ground under the console. He lay on his stomach and was covered in metal and shards of glass.

"Come on buddy," Adam muttered as he turned him gently on his back. He grimaced at the angry gash and the stream of blood running down the side of his face.

"How bad is it?" Stubing called over as he led Ron to a chair in the corner.

"He has a nasty head injury." Doc gently lifted his lids and shone a light in his eyes.

"There doesn't seem to be any trauma to the brain, I'll know more when I get him to my office."

"If you get him to your office. That crowd out there are getting savage," Isaac kept vigil at the small port window, watching the fighting outside.

Ron leaned forward in his chair and suddenly threw up on the floor. He straightened up and looked with pitiful eyes at Stubing.

"I'm sorry Captain, I don't know what happened. I just felt so strange. I thought Marcus wanted to kill me or something. I'm gonna lose my job aren't I,"

"We'll talk about that later; do you think you can steer this ship out of the storm?'

"Most of the gages look to be smashed up but I'll give it my best shot."

"Eh Sir, I think we got company." Isaac moved quickly to the door and slamming it shut he put himself up against it. Someone was trying to smash into it from the other side. Isaac wedged his foot up against the console to keep himself there. Stubing ran over to help.

"Ron get us out of this storm," He called over as he held the door closed with Isaac.

Gopher grimaced as slowly he put a hand up to his aching head.

"Take it easy Gopher, you've taken a nasty blow to the head," Doc told him as he held a bandage to the gash trying to staunch the blood flow.

"Doc, if he's awake get over here." Stubing yelled out.

Doc put the cloth in Gopher's hand and got to his feet. He went to the door to help Isaac keep them out.

"Sorry Gopher," Stubing said as he stepped over him to get to the controls. "Ron what can I do?" he asked.

"Nothing, I can do it all from here, If you can get that radio working we could get a may day call out."

Stubing immediately started in on working the dials trying to get something. Beads of sweat began to form on his face as he tried again and again to make contact with another passing ship. The radio seemed to be dead, there was no sound at all from the headset.

After a minute Gopher stumbled slowly to his feet and went to help the others at the door. More people had gotten bored of fighting on deck and wanted to get in at the control centre. They had found some class of blunt heavy object to slam at the door. Again, and again they tried. The crew could just about hold them off.

"Are you ok Gopher?" Adam asked in a brief spell of silence.

But another slam into the door had him holding on for dear life again.

"Let us in, you're steering us into hell. You're taking us all to hell. We know what you're doing let us in damn you." They wailed and screamed as they tried to break the door open.

Adam looked to the others, "It's sounds as though they're all high on something."

"Someone brought drugs on board, how did they get them through customs?" Isaac asked.

"It's been known to happen."

Suddenly all fell silent. They all straightened up and looked with desperate eyes at the door. They listened intently as footsteps could be heard walking away towards the metal stair.

After a minute Isaac asked the question," have they given up?"

They listened for another minute but could only hear the chaos going on below.

Gopher walked slowly to the chair in the corner. He meant to sit down but missed and landed on the floor.

"If they're all as high as I suspect they won't give up for long," As he spoke Adam went and retrieved his bag. He then went to Gopher and helped him sit up.

"Is he ok?" Stubing asked with a trace of guilt in his voice.

"Here Gopher, hold on to this," Adam took Gopher's hand and put it up to the gauze pad he had put on the wound. Doc then began wrapping a bandage around his head.

"The Captain wants to know if you are alright Gopher,"

Adam leaned back and took some tape from his bag. He gently stuck the tape piece down holding the bandage in place.

Gopher just nodded. Adam had a slight frown at that. Gopher's pallor was deathly pale, and he didn't like how quiet he was. He wasn't even complaining of pain. Again, he took the small torch and shone it in his eyes. Gopher winced and tried to fend him off.

"Just bear with me Gopher," Adam said as he gently brought Gopher's hand down by his side.

"His pupils are reacting fine. I don't know though he needs a full examination."

"Eh guys…."

They all turned to look at Isaac as he spoke.

"I'll be back in a minute; there's something below I need to check."

They all looked at him in confusion, all except the Captain.

Merrill left his post and ran for the door, Isaac immediately blocked his path.

"Get out of my way Isaac."

"No Sir, I can't, I won't. Your place is here. You need to steer this ship home. I'll get her. She's not hurt. Just give me a minute. I'll bring her up here. Please sir, I can do this."

Merrill nodded and patted his shoulder. Reluctantly he went back to the radio.

Adam stood up.

"I'd best go down too. There's bound to be casualties among the fighting masses. Come on Isaac."

Vicky's grime streaked face looked on anxiously as passengers were fighting and screaming all around her. She sobbed and hugged arms around herself as her eyes searched in vain for the one man who could put an answer to all her questions. Grown adults screamed as they ran past her. Glasses were hurled through the air. Others stared out from behind the windows of their cabins too afraid to come out and face the crazed passengers. A thunderstorm rumbled angrily overhead, lightening streaked across the sky leaving behind an acrid smell in the air.

Someone was pushed up against her and Vicky was knocked to the ground. She rolled in a ball and covered her head as someone else fell on top of her. She screamed as Isaac took hold and pulled her to her feet.

"It's ok Vicky." he brought her close to him and covered her head as he walked quietly past people fighting and throwing deckchairs across the planks.

~O~

Down on a much lower deck Zack worked furiously at the ropes holding the little rescue boat in place.

"Are you crazy, that's a storm out there. We'll be killed." Josh yelled out over the noise of the waves.

Zack grabbed hold of the front of his t-shirt. "They'll find the drugs." He growled.

"Then throw them into the sea," Mark pointed out.

"No,"

Zack didn't want to say he couldn't do without them.

"No, this is the only way." He finally had the small row boat cut free.

"Why don't we use one of the actual lifeboats, this looks tiny."

"Because they will miss it you idiot. Now come on, help me send it out and we'll jump out after it."

One last cut and the boat dropped and landed in the water. With worried glances the boys strapped on their backpacks and one by one they jumped in after it. Zack was about to jump but he watched instead as the others struggled in vein to get to the boat. He raised his leg to climb over the rail but couldn't do it. The other boys still hadn't reached the small boat. He backed away and cast his eyes around to make sure they hadn't been seen and then he ran leaving his friends battling against the ferocious current.

~O~

Isaac brought Vicky up to the control room. Merrill struggled to reign in his emotions as he took in the sight of her dishevelled hair and tear stained face. Vicky tried to be brave for his sake but could no longer control the well of emotions rising up within her. She ran into his arms as tears began to stream down her face.

Merrill brushed back brown locks from her face and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Its ok, sweetheart you're safe."

"I should have stayed in my cabin. I'm sorry. I just felt so strange. At first I was happy but it didn't feel right and then I just got sick everywhere. Do you think I might be dying dad? I kept seeing things."

"No sweetheart you're not dying. You're going to be alright now. I promise, everything is going to be ok."

Isaac stood at the door.

"Captain, I'm going to head back down and try and break up some of the fights going on. The deck hands are trying to get people back inside out of the rain." Isaac tried to smile. "I think we are over the worst of the storm at least Sir."

Merrill nodded. "I think so Isaac. Please, be careful."

Isaac nodded, he was ready to head out but his eyes went to the corner of the room where Gopher was slumped low against the wall. He looked to be awake but he was so pale and his eyes weren't focused. He didn't look at all well

"Hang in there Gopher ok?" Isaac called out to him, his voice breaking slightly.

Gopher turned his dark eyes to his friend and gave a thin smile.

Reluctantly Isaac nodded and headed out leaving his friend.

Vicky was still sobbing and holding on to her father. Merril knelt down And taking her face in his hands he brushed away the tears and spoke to her gently.

"Vicky I want you to do something very important for me."

She looked up at him through puffy red eyes.

"See Gopher over there. He's not very well. He's had a knock to the head. Could you go sit with him."

Vicky immediately left her fathers side. She went across the room to crouch down beside the injured man.

"Gopher are you ok, do you want some water?"

Gopher looked in her direction and after a moment he shook his head no.

"Well of course you do, don't be silly. I bet you haven't had a drink all day."

Merrill had to smile as Vicky went to the water cooler and poured him a drink. Despite what he said Gopher took a good drink as she held it to his lips. He sank back with the effort and his eyes began to close. Vicky looked back at her father with concern.

Merrill nodded, "Don't worry, we'll get him to a hospital as soon as we reach shore."

He tried to sound reassuring but even Vicky noticed how he spoke into the mouthpiece trying to will someone out there to hear him.

~o~

The lower decks were like a war zone. They had finally stopped hallucinating and the fights were getting less frequent, but they were wandering around aimlessly like the walking wounded with bruises and cuts everywhere. Adam had already taken a punch in the mouth as he tried to prize a woman off the side railings, but he counted himself lucky that she hadn't managed to throw herself overboard. The sea was still rough and the sun wouldn't rise for another hour. So far everyone was accounted for bar two or three passengers. Adam was frankly surprised it wasn't more.

Adam assigned a team to each deck to check on everyone and bring them to their cabins to rest. Now the drug was wearing off there was more sickness than violence. People were just throwing up everywhere. They would need to sleep it off.

"I ain't sleepin nothin off," One old lady yelled up at him, "You don't belong on a ship caring for passengers, you belong behind bars."

"Ok ma'am if you would just go with the orderly and he will see you safely to your room," Adam told her patiently.

"I'm gonna sue you people for everything I can get. The pain and suffering I have endured on this trip. I've never been in such a place in my life."

"Neither have I," Adam muttered to himself as he put a hand up and rubbed soreness out of his tired eyes.

Despite the chaos of the night before there seemed to be no serious injuries. It had been no worse than a wild party by the look of it. But that was not the only issue. The storm had triggered some malfunction in the on board computer and the engines had seized. The engineers were working on it but who knows when they would be underway again. Merrill Stubing went down to the engine room to oversee the repair.

Adam was happy now that most of the ill passengers were in their rooms or being cared for in the infirmary beside his office. He ordered hot tea and toast to be brought to each of them. With that done he headed back up to the bridge. Vicky stood up as he entered and solemnly backed away to give him room. He gave her a smile and ruffled her hair before turning his attention to Gopher.

"Come on Gopher, you'll be more comfortable in the infirmary." He took hold and gently brought the injured man to his feet.

"I have to hand round the duty roster," Gopher mumbled, his eyes barely open. "Nobody will know what they were doing."

Adam took hold of his arm he put it over his own shoulder.

"I don't think a duty roster is going to help today Gopher."

~o~

Zack was desperate, the chills had already started to take hold and the sickness wouldn't be far behind. He couldn't bear to feel that sickness in the pit of his stomach. He needed a hit. He had managed to break into this office, but the cabinets were all locked. He had tried using the fire extinguisher, but the glass must have been reinforced. He smashed the fire extinguisher into it again and again taking out all his rage and frustration and still there was just a tiny dent in the glass.

He growled as he threw the extinguisher to the ground. He looked up as the outer door was slammed open. As Adam entered the office with Gopher he froze. Zack stood at his desk, a small scalpel in his left hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Adam slowly backed away. He put Gopher sitting on his examination table.

"Just stay there, don't speak to him." He told him.

Gopher's dark eyes went from Adam to the intruder who was now moving to stand in front of the door.

Adam turned and raised his hands.

"You haven't committed any crime yet just put down the scalpel." He said.

"I want that cabinet open," the young man growled through gritted teeth.

"I can't do that."

He gave a sardonic smile as he raised the scalpel. "You don't seem to get it; you open that cabinet, or I'll cut you up."

"I can see you are having trouble; I can give you something for the sickness."

The young man lashed out. Adam grimaced as the scalpel sliced into his arm just above the wrist.

"There, there was no need for that," he stammered as he cradled the wound and began backing away.

"Well open the God Damn cabinet then," Zack went to attack again.

Adam backed up out of the way, but he fell over barrels of saline solution and landed on the floor. Gopher sprang up suddenly lunging at the attacker. They both went down. Gopher turned over on the floor and Zack raised the scalpel trying to cut his face. Adam reached out and took hold of the scalpel, but he hadn't the strength left to fight against this aggressive twenty-year-old desperate for his fix. Gopher wasn't much better, beads of sweat broke out on his face as he tried to get the young man under control. Suddenly the door was flung open. Isaac grabbed hold and swung the boy out into the waiting area. Adam sank to the floor and was never so relieved to hear Isaak smacking him into submission.

~o~

It was embarrassing Adam had to look away as his arm was being stitched, He hated the sight of his own blood. Didn't much mind anyone else's but the sight of his own blood brought the stars. He watched through the open door as Merrill went and took a seat beside Gophers bed.

"You know Vicky wants you to go see an Abba concert with her and Julie. I don't think she's gonna take no for an answer," Merrill tried to smile.

Gopher was hooked up to a heart monitor and had a nasal feed sending a constant steam of oxygen in through his nose. He turned heavy eyelids towards Merrill and gave him a small smile.

"I think I might have to miss that one Sir,"

Merrill put a hand to his arm. "There'll be other concerts and events."

He looked at the young man in the bed and tried to keep his voice even.

"I'll get you home Gopher, I promise. You're going to be alright."

"I know you will Sir."

Gophers eyes began to close, and he tried to turn over. Merrill looked up in panic as one of the machines began to set off an alarm.

"it's alright," the nurse called as she hurried in. She leaned over and carefully reattached one of the wires taped to Gopher's chest.

"He'll probably sleep now, the meds he's on have him pretty whacked."

Merrill nodded and got stiffly to his feet.

"Keep him comfortable. I'll be up on the bridge. Let me know if there's any change."

~o~

He stood out on deck, one hand in a sling the other holding a cup of hot coffee. He looked around as Merrill and Isaac came up to join him.

"You should be resting Adam," Merrill told him.

Adam shook his head. "We still have three elderly passengers in the infirmary. I'd best oversee their care. I think everyone else is finally on the mend."

"Gopher?"

"No, he'll need to go to hospital. We don't have x ray equipment on board, but I suspect he has a hairline fracture to the skull."

Stubing nodded and looked out to sea. "I don't know when we will make land Adam; It doesn't look good. They can't find what's gone wrong with the engines."

"Even if they do, we are lost at sea," Isaac muttered.

Adam was about to speak when they all fell silent.

"What was that?" Isaac whispered, listening intently.

They heard it again, the distinct sound of a navigational hazard horn.

Stubing was about to turn and order a flair to go up when it did anyway. Obviously, the other crew members had also heard the ship approaching.

"What ship is it?" Isaac asked. He screwed up his eyes trying to see the shadow in the distance.

"It's the Princess Caroline," Julie said as she came up to join them. "Adam, do you have anything for a headache. I don't feel good today," she winced, running a hand through her hair.

Stubing turned to her, "How do you know it's the Princess Caroline, can you see it at that distance?"

"No, I hailed them last night. Everything got kinda freaked out with the passengers and all, so I thought I'd better call for help."

"But the communication mast was down, and the phones weren't working."

"I know, I used Gophers CB radio to hail them."

Isaac screwed up his face. "I didn't know Gopher had a CB radio?"

"Oh, he does," Julie nodded "It's in his bedroom."

"Well done Julie, well done," they all nodded, politely ignoring the fact that Julie was suddenly blushing red from her neck up to her ears.

The End.


End file.
